The present invention relates to corsage pins and in particular to a corsage pin with a bendable metal post for attaching flowers and a pair of bendable prongs for attaching the corsage pin to a garment.
Corsage pins are commonly used to attach corsages to garments. Unfortunately, known corsage pins often do not facilitate a simple convenient method for attaching a corsage to the corsage pin.